


Булочка с грехом

by shmourne



Series: Альфа Хамелеона [9]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s), Routine, World of Warcraft: Battle for Azeroth
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29610426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shmourne/pseuds/shmourne
Summary: На тысячу вопросов о моей любви к манабулочкам всего один простой ответ.
Series: Альфа Хамелеона [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831468
Comments: 2





	Булочка с грехом

Сосредоточиться на работе сегодня не было никакой возможности. Сезон дождей, обычный для Зандалара, но непривычный пришельцам, хлынул внезапно, заставив син’дорай и шал’дорай спрятаться под сенью Великой Пирамиды. В экспедиции их было немного — от силы два десятка вместе с охраной и чернорабочими, еще молодыми, которые отправились в чужую страну не столько ради изучения истории, сколько ради наживы. В этом они, конечно, просчитались. Древних артефактов в поле было — кот наплакал, а в гробницы, полные духов, никто не лез. Во-первых, официального разрешения не было, во-вторых… Все знали, что стало с беднягой Элейн. Она теперь все свои дни проводила в храме, раскачиваясь из стороны в сторону, как болванчик, и шептала молитвы чужому богу, никак не реагируя ни на начальство, ни даже на собственного супруга. Техника безопасности для дураков и слабаков, не так ли?

От дурной погоды у Нэстериса болели руки настолько, что держать перо было невозможно, поэтому он, уйдя в дальний угол, невозмутимо надиктовывал очередной отчет, остро жалея о том, что придется отложить уже привычную отрисовку артефактов на время более позднее. И если бы только руки. Колено простреливало горячей болью с каждым шагом, заставляя жреца морщиться. Какая ирония… Он мог излечить кого угодно, но только не себя. Оставалось полностью полагаться на немагические средства, но и те не были панацеей. Нэстерис неприлично быстро привык к обезболивающим зельям, и всем, что ему осталось, было ежедневное превозмогание. Коллеги, все до единого, велели ходить. Чем больше, тем лучше, чтобы работал разбитый в крошку и заново собранный сустав. И обязательно упражнения, которые Нэстерис от всей души ненавидел.

Но с другой стороны… Боль еще как помогала не обращать внимания на шепотки и нежные взгляды Алеринды. И почему она вообще вбила себе в голову, что Нэстерис — отличная партия?.. Он раздраженно вздохнул, споткнувшись на полуслове, и остановился, глядя в стену, прямо на висящую на ней клыкастую маску. Раскосые прорези глаз смотрели насмешливо, вокруг головы вразнобой торчали синие перья, а по центру лба красовался алый камень.

Мир вдруг ворвался в уши, принося обрывки разговоров вслух и полушепотом, и Нэстерису пришлось сесть, растирая колено слабо сияющими золотом пальцами.

— …я-то думала, мы найдем здесь что-то стоящее, а в итоге копаемся в грязи восемь недель — и ничего!

Он ухмыльнулся и привычно опустил глаза. У Валески от обиды звенел голос.

— …занял ее место в экспедиции сразу же. Как будто кто-то протекцию дал.

А это быстрым шепотом и уже о нем. Нэстерис откинулся на спинку кресла и смежил веки, сохраняя на лице подходящую гримасу — усталость, смешанная с сильнейшей болью. Такая, когда отключаешься от мира.

Впрочем, Валеска не то, чтобы заботилась о том, что ее услышит тот, о ком она говорила. Она была еще юной, не разменяла первую сотню лет, а потому бросалась с яростной горячностью на всех, кто ей не нравился. И, в отличие от некоторых прочих, Нэстерису не улыбалась и всячески показывала то, что его не переносит. Честно говоря, он это ценил в какой-то мере, хоть и считал невыносимо глупым. Они все в одной лодке. Полной гремучих змей.

— Если бы Солис была жива, мы бы мигом нашли этот проклятый артефакт.

— Ага. Она была самородком, — это — с завистью, — а не писала маршрут по гороскопам полоумного…

Нэстерис ощутил на себе чужой взгляд, не изменился в лице, но напряг слух.

— И мы ведь все голосовали против того, чтобы пускать нежить в Луносвет. Как будто во Вторую войну было мало бед.

— Вечное Солнце… Сначала Солис, потом Каймер шею сломал. Вы не думали, что эта должность проклята?

Валеска закатила глаза.

— С чего бы? Я Сильверфлеймов знаю с детства. Брат Соль всегда был проблемой. Она чуть ли не плясала от счастья, когда на него похоронка пришла. Крови он ей попил… А Каймер — сам дурак.

Пришлось пошевелиться. Свет медленно иссяк, оставив после себя сосущую пустоту. Боль будто бы усилилась в разы, стоило мягкому теплу покинуть тело, и у Нэстериса не осталось выбора. Он подманил перо и то, выписав изящный пируэт, поплыло в сторону тихо переговаривающихся магов, зависло, четко примерившись к пояснице Валески, но, сдержанное незримой рукой жреца, выплыло из-за ее плеча и закачалось перед носом с молчаливой просьбой. Валеска обернулась, сощурившись как заметивший добычу ястреб. Ее глаза метали молнии, но… Она быстро расслабилась, разглядев болезненную гримасу жреца. Как же быстро менялось ее настроение. От злости, до насмешки и собственного превосходства. Ну еще бы. Старик, занявший место ее подруги смиренно просит о помощи.

— Прошу прощения за беспокойство, — Нэстерис церемонно кивнул, когда она стремительно подошла, впечатывая каблук в золотистый камень пола.

— Мана? — она спросила отрывисто и, не дожидаясь ответа, сделала несколько пассов. Волна злости, исходившая от тонкой фигуры син’дорай была прямо-таки ощутимой, и становилась тем гуще, чем вежливее Нэстерис улыбался.

Они оба знали, что жрец просит о помощи именно ее лишь из-за того, что Валеску это так раздражает. Да и, признаться честно, манабулочки не были ее коньком. Алеринда наколдовывала их гораздо лучше — пышные и красивые. И, хоть Нэстерис никогда не видел ее в бою, был уверен, что и маг из нее получше, чем из откровенно кривоносой Валески. Впрочем, чего он вообще ожидал от малой расы?.. Высокорожденные обмельчали. Одни ушли прочь, вторые остались пресмыкаться перед жрицами и друидами. И Нэстрис все никак не мог определиться в том, что же из этого хуже.

— Благода… — он небрежно подманил тонкой работы тарелку к столу и осекся, выглядя откровенно расстроенным.

Валеска ухмылялась. Манабулочки, которые у нее вышли в этот раз были меньше ладони — как конфеты из орехов и меда, которые Кууси изредка приносил с большого базара в порту.

— Приятного аппетита, — ее голос сочился ядом.

— Драгоценная, мне так неловко…

Казалось, что окружающие притихли, чтобы услышать, что же он ответит.

— …но, чтобы восполнить запасы, мне понадобится, — Нэстерис умолк на пару мгновений, сделав вид, что считает, — не менее восьмидесяти штук.

— Восемьдесят.

— Увы, драгоценная, — жрец горестно вздохнул. — Но, смею заверить, я искренне вам благодарен за отклик.

— Думаю, того, что есть, вам хватит для того, чтобы нагадать, кто же в следующий раз откликнется на помощь, когда она, — Валеска сощурилась, и если бы взглядом можно было убивать, от Нэстериса не осталось бы даже пыли, — вам понадобится.

— Драгоценная, я — астроном, а не астролог, — Нэстерис сжал переносицу, зажмурившись, но эльфийка уже отошла, впечатывая каблук в каменные плиты пола.

Видит Элуна… Как же он устал. Стоило один раз составить для Алеринды натальную карту смеха ради, потому что Нэстерис как никто знал, что предсказания по звездам — бред, и понеслось. Вычислять будущее так действительно было нельзя, а вот искать путь, ориентируясь в древних текстах и древних же обозначениях, очень даже. Но одна ошибка, один гороскоп для экзальтированной девы…

Стоило взять манабулочки с тарелки, как вокруг лодыжки обвилось и потянулось вверх призрачное щупальце, оставляя на коже прохладные прикосновения. Тень… Вела себя с Нэстерисом иначе, чем с другими. Она не шептала, но каждый раз, когда он оставался усталым и больным терлась о ноги шелковистой кошкой и предлагала всю себя. Впрочем, жрец не доверял ничему, что умело мяукать.

Он только вздохнул, украдкой укусил манабулочку, ощущая, как по венам заструилась сила, и сунул вторую под стол, надеясь, что там не спрятался кусачий саурид. На его счастье, ладони коснулась прохлада, свилась кольцом в центре, впитывая булочку без остатка, и сползла обратно к колену, обвиваясь плотно, как чулок. Пульсирующая боль начинала утихать.

Нэстерис откинулся в кресле и прикрыл глаза ладонью. Уже в который раз он задумывался о том, правильно ли поступает, согласившись на покровительство Тени. Все, кого он знал, рано или поздно сходили с ума, а его собственный путь был сокрыт ею полностью. Сколько бы раз жрец не пытался читать звезды или не раскладывал украдкой единственную колоду карт, ответ всегда был один. Он усмехнулся, когда щупальце потянулось вверх снова, а боль осталась одним только воспоминанием, и украдкой сунул под стол еще пару булочек. Гадания! Подумать только! Подозревать его в этом шарлатанстве! Впрочем, смутное беспокойство трогало сердце так же неуловимо, как дыхание Тени, которое Нэстерис ощущал между лопаток чуть ли не каждый день.

Валеска бросила на него насмешливый взгляд из угла комнаты, а переливающийся колокольчиком смешок не оставил сомнений в том, что разговор продолжился ровно с того же места, на котором остановился. Оставить за женщиной последнее слово? Никогда.

Перо дрожало, послушно зависнув над его собственными бумагами, чутко реагируя на настрой хозяина. Нэстерис бросил осторожный взгляд в сторону сплетниц и, укрывшись за разворотом чертежа, прислушался к чужой беседе снова.

— …толковый этнограф! И подумать только! Теперь мы вынуждены работать со тысячелетними стариками, которые не способны даже голема настроить без собрания.

— Может быть големы и работают на предсказаниях?..

Грянул взрыв хохота. Нэстерис вычленил из мешанины голосов один — елейный, новой лучшей подружки Валески — и выглянул из-за чертежа украдкой. Нужное ему рабочее место было как раз хорошо просматривалось, а на краю покачивалась, грозясь упасть, коротенькая записка. Подобные фокусы Нэстрису давались легко, в отличие от боевой магии, а потому обрывок бумаги послушно спланировал на пол, повинуясь незаметному движению худых костистых пальцев. Он потянулся, ведомый будто бы порывом ветра в щель между столом жреца и полом, и был ловко пойман щупальцем. Что ж… Нэстерис был готов признать, что иногда они были весьма полезны. Он бросил короткий взгляд на записку, запоминая особенности чужого почерка, перехватил ее у щупальца и поднес к губам, нашептывая заклинание. Перо нетерпеливо танцевало рядом.

Что бы не думала Валеска, боевой маг, гордость Реликвария, умение швырять фаерболы — это еще не все.

Он остановился взглядом на пере и то послушно замерло, а потом подплыло к столу Алеринды, закопалось в россыпь бумаг и быстро замелькало, вычерчивая ровные строки. Никто его действиям не удивился бы. Он то и дело оставлял ей записки, ленясь выискивать эльфийку по всей пирамиде, и уже тем более отправлять Кууси. У тролля было много других важных дел. Например, купить на рынке свежих фруктов и очередную мазь для колена.  
Перо вернулось, и жрец спрятал кривоватую улыбку за чертежом снова.

Будь Валеска чуть умнее… И ему не пришлось бы действовать так грубо. Но здесь — не Сурамар и уж тем более не Зин’Азшари, а его противница — всего лишь глупое дитя, которое заслуживает урока. То ли ему показалось, то ли Тень одобрительно покачнулась и растворилась без остатка, забрав с собой боль окончательно.

Завтра его ждет целое представление.

Сначала с Алериндой, которая конечно же поспешит помочь соратнице научиться наколдовывать самые пышные столы на весь Зул’Дазар. Потом с Валеской, которая непременно обвинит сначала Нэстериса, а потом обернется против собственной подруги, чьим почерком «с сохранением орфографии» и составлена нижайшая просьба.

Но какая же жалость, что приходится опускаться до настолько простых схем.


End file.
